Overcoming Obstacles SxJ
by lukebb
Summary: I suck at summaries but I just think this is a really cute/hot/sexy/amazing pairing and it needs some more lovin'. Derek has turned Jackson into a werewolf and has told him he needs to make things right with Scott. I'll contnue if enough peep like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Scott's POV**_

"Derek turned you?" I asked in disbelief. I never thought Derek would actually turn Jackson. Even if he did kind of save our lives.

"Are you mad?" Jackson asked.

"No. No I'm just…surprised, I guess." I answered honestly.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a long time til I finally asked the question I'd wanted to ask since he jumped through my window.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, not sure of his motivation.

"Well at first it was because Derek told me I had to. He wants us to get along. But when I got here, into your room, everything changed. It was like I saw you for the first time. Smelt you for the first time." He said stepping closer to me so his chest was pressed up against mine as he smelt the nape of my neck.

"_Jackson!" _I gasped as he started sucking on my neck.

"Mmm. Your smell is so…lively. I'm sure you taste even better." He said before grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me roughly on my lips. I knew I should be pulling away, I mean Jackson and I couldn't even be considered friends, if anything we were enemies. But the way his lips moved against mine. The way the kiss was both rough and passionate but also sweet at the same time made me cringe with pleasure. All thoughts I'd ever had about anyone else in my entire life went away the second he kissed me. I felt his tongue at my lips and I quickly opened my mouth allowing our tongues to collide in a wet kiss. The temperature in the room raised as the kiss continued. I pulled away from Jackson's mouth and quickly took off his shirt before initiating the kiss once again. I could feel both our arousals pressing into each other as he moved his hips against mine.

I tried to pull away again to take off my shirt this time but I was stopped by Jackson who wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his body.

"Stop pulling away." He growled before kissing me again. If there was one thing that didn't change when he became a werewolf, it was that he always had to be in control, always had to be the dominant.

"I was just trying to take off my shirt." I said a little annoyed by his aggression.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed, since this has never really happened before, that you were going to stop." He explained still holding me close to him.

"If I was going to stop you, I would have done it _before _getting you half naked. Not after." I pointed out while running a finger down his chest, taking a moment to squeeze one of his nipples.

"Hey Scott! You home?" We heard Stiles yell from downstairs.

"Shit." I mumbled before grabbing Jackson's shirt and tossing it to him.

"Can't you just make him leave?" Jackson asked.

"You realize your talking about Stiles right?" I stated.

"Well I'm not leaving. Not until we talk." He said before putting on his shirt.

"I didn't say I wanted you to. But you could you just….hide…please? I don't want to have to explain to Stiles what this is before I even know what it is." I begged, hoping he would listen.

"Fine. But you better make it quick. Jackson Junior can't wait all night." He said before moving inside of my closet.

"Jackson Junior? Is that really what you call your dick?" I said with a giggle.

"Your laughing now. But you wont be when you see him." He said boasting about his size.

"I'm sure." I said before closing the door to my closet with him tucked tightly inside.

_**Third Person POV**_

"Scott you gonna open the door or what?" Stiles said as he knocked on the door for the third time.

"Yeah just chill for a sec." Scott said quickly double checking to make sure Jackson was safely hidden in his closet before he walked over to his door, unlocked it, and let Stiles in.

"What the hell took you so long." He said pushing his way past Scott and into the room.

"Nothing. I was just…busy." Scott said.

"Dude…were you." Stiles said gesturing towards Scott's crotch.

"Was I what?" Scott questioned.

"You know…jerking off." Stiles said nervously.

"No I was not jerking off!" Scott heard a giggle come from his closet, luckily too quiet for stiles to hear.

"Hey no judgement dude. But you do have a boner." Stiles said pointing to the obvious bulge in Scott's pants.

"Did you just come over to check out how my dicks doing or do you actually have a purpose?" Scott said as he turned around and re-situated himself in his pants.

"Oh right! Ok so I was trying to think of a reason why Derek would have killed the Alpha but I didn't come up with anything besides what we already knew. Derek is a douche." Stiles said as he sat down on Scott's bed.

"Thats it? You came all the way over here at…2 in the morning to tell me you haven't figured anything out!" Scott yelled.

"Ok jeez, relax! I'm gonna go because you were obviously in the middle of something when I got here. Text me when you aren't being a sex deprived dick. No pun intended." Stiles said before exiting the room.

Scott listened as Stiles made his way down the stairs and out the front door before walking over to his closet to retrieve Jackson.

"Damn I thought he would never leave." Scott said pulling Jackson to him.

"Well if he had stayed much longer I was just going to have to fuck you right in front of him." Jackson said, taking off both his and Scott's shirts before pushing Scott onto the bed.

_"Oh, Jackson!"_ Scott breathed as Jackson climbed over him and started humping their hard dicks together.

"You like that McCall." He said kissing his way down Scott's naked torso.

All Scott managed was a low growl which made Jackson even hornier. Suddenly Scott flipped them over so he was now on top of Jackson. He licked his way down Jackson's chest and onto his hard abs, taking a minute to lick each individual muscle.

"Scott." Jackson gasped as Scott reached the hem of his jeans.

"Can I?" Scott asked holding the button to Jackson's pants between his fingers.

"You really think you need to ask?" Jackson said, raising his eyebrows.

Scott unbuttoned Jackson's pants and then proceeded to take the pull tab between his teeth and slowly open the zipper.

"You are so hot right now." Jackson said looking down at Scott who was currently not even an inch away from his dick.

"You like that." Scott said coming back up and kiss Jackson on the lips before resuming his mission between Jackson's legs. He quickly shoved off Jackson's jeans and boxers, taking off his shoes and socks at the same time.

Scott gasped as he took in the sight of Jackson's large appendage.

"Told you you wouldn't be giggling." Jackson said moving his hand to the back of Scott's head, pushing him down to his hard dick. "Come on McCall, your killing me over here."

"Tell me what you want Jackson." Scott said, not giving in as easily as Jackson had hoped he would.

"Please." He begged.

"Please what?" Scott teased, blowing on Jackson's tool.

"Fuck! Just suck me Scott!" He yelled.

"Be quiet! My mom is right across the hall!" Scott said looking back at the door to make sure his mom didn't hear Jackson.

"It's your fault." Jackson grumbled. He was mad at Scott for teasing him but everything thought in his brain was forgotten when he felt Scott's kiss swollen lips wrap around his cock.

"Oh-" Jackson whimpered as Scott took his full nine inches down his throat.

He was so built up on foreplay and Scott's teasing so he didn't last very long. Scott reached down and squeezed Jackson's balls just hard enough to make Jackson growl and delay his orgasm. Despite both his and Scott's efforts to make him last longer it was only minutes later that Jackson thread his fingers through Scott's brown locks and shoved his hard dick all the way down Scott's throat and fucked his mouth hard til he came. Jackson looked at Scott who was now choking on his softening dick.

"Sorry." He said pulling Scott off of him.

"You nearly choked me to death!" Scott blamed as he stepped away from the other boy.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to do it." Jackson stated as he stepped forward trying to hold Scott against him. "I can make it up to you." Jackson teased as he reached a hand into Scott's pants.

"Don't fucking touch me right now!" Scott yelled pushing Jackson off of him before walking over to his bed and laying down, pulling the covers over his head as he hoped and prayed that Jackson would just leave.

"Scott. I really am sorry. I got carried away. This wolf thing, well you know what I mean. Its difficult to control at times." Jackson said pulling the covers up to join Scott under the blankets.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't care." Scott said as his eyes started to water. He turned onto his side, facing away from Jackson to hide his tears.

"I don't know what to say…I really do want to make it up to you. In some way. Wether or not it involve sex." He said choking up a bit as he realized he'd made Scott cry.

"…can you just…stay here with me tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone." Scott said as he thought about all the things that had changed in his life in the past few months.

"I'd like that. And I really am sorry Scott. I promise never to be so rough with you again. Well if there is an again." Jackson promised as he moved over and wrapped his arm around Scott's waist and pulled him up against his own body, spooning him.

"Can we just talk about this *yawn* tomorrow? I'm reeeally tired." Scott asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you when you wake up." Jackson said quickly kissing Scott before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR STOP NOW AS A ONE SHOT? IDK. I REALLY LOVE THIS PAIRING AND FELT IT NEEDED A LITTLE MORE LOVE :) COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE IF YOU WANT MORE!<strong>

**OH ALSO IF YOUR WONDERING ABOUT THE DIFFERENT POV'S I NORMALLY WRITE IN FIRST PERSON **(EX. SCOTT'S POV) **BUT SOME PEOPLE LIKE THIRD PERSON **(EX. NARRATION) **MORE. SO WHICHEVER YOU LIKE BETTER IS THE ONE I'LL MAINLY USE. BTW IF I DO FIRST PERSON THE POV'S WILL SWITCH BETWEEN CHARACTERS MAINLY BETWEEN SCOTT AND JACKSON.**

**LOVE YOU FOR READING :) COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE :)**


	2. Forgiveness

_**Jackson's POV**_

Scott's alarm went off at about 5:30 the next morning. I quickly reached over to turn it off before Scott woke up but I looked back to see his warm brown eyes staring at me.

"Good morning." I said laying back down and pressing my forehead to his.

"Morning." He said plainly as he pulled away from me to stand up.

"Where do you think your going?" I teased pinning him down onto the bed.

"Can you please let me up? I need to get ready for school." He said avoiding making eye contact with me.

"No I think I like you right here." I said, rolling my hips into his so he could feel my obvious morning wood.

"Get off of me right now!" He screamed as I took the hem of his briefs between my fingers.

"Why. You obviously like this." I said, palming his now growing bulge.

"Jackson please. I don't want to do this." He said choking up.

I looked up at Scott to see his red tear filled eyes. It shattered my heart to see the one I love cry, especially when I was the cause of it. I quickly got off of him and moved to the other side of the room.

"Scott…I…I don't know what to say. I lost control. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I begged as he got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

I followed him to the bathroom hoping by some miracle that he would forgive me for messing up _again. _I stood outside the door as I heard the shower come on. I couldn't help the thoughts that crossed my mind knowing that my lover…my mate was naked and the only thing separating us was an insignificant piece of wood.

"...Scott" I said as I opened the door to the bathroom, easily breaking the lock with my new found wolf strength.

"What the hell! Can't I have two seconds to myself?" I heard him as he peeked out the side of the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry Scott. I really am. It was stupid and mean and rude and I hate myself for it." The words coming out of my mouth hurt. But they were also true.

_**Scott's POV**_

_Good! I was glad he felt that way about himself. He deserved it!_ No he didn't. I wish he did, it would make it easier to hate him, but instead I feel nothing but regret as I see him sink to the floor with his head resting on his knees. My chest tightened as I saw my highschool bully turned potential lover sank to the floor. He was so defenseless, so open to pain and regret. It was a side I was glad to see. Not because I wanted him to feel pain, just because it was nice to know he could feel anything at all. He was always so cold and dense.

I turned the shower off and wrapped my lower half in a towel.

"Jackson, it's not all your fault." I said sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. "I remember how it felt, how it still feels when your with someone your attracted to. Your urges take over, they become impossible to ignore, you tell yourself over and over again that you can't do what you want to but no matter how hard you try you always end up messing up somehow."

"So you don't hate me?" He asked with red eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you. Your mean and crude and extremely cocky. But I don't hate you." I said pressing my forehead to his.

"So what happens now? I mean you let me stay the night last night…does that mean…"He asked suggestively.

"Don't get carried away. I definitely don't trust you enough to say were together…but for now I'm willing to give you a chance." I saw his face light up with a smile as I spoke these words. He shot up to a stand, pulling me with him and pressed me up against the wall. Realizing what he'd done he immediately steppe back from me.

"Jackson I'm not a fucking flower. Besides I didn't say I didn't like a little aggression." I said shoving him against the wall and attacking his lips with mine, making him grown in both pain and pleasure. "So what do you say Jackson. Would you like to join me in the shower?" I whispered into his ear before biting his ear lobe.

"You have no idea." He said taking off his briefs and shoving my towel off before forcing my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my legs together behind his back as he carried me back to the shower. He turned the water on hot and then moved his lips to my neck, sucking on my pulse.

"Jackson!" I gasped as he took one of my nipples in his mouth.

I heard a knock on the door and completely forgot…"Scott? Are you ok?" My mom said from the other side of the door. Talk about instant turnoff.

"Yeah I'm fine mom!" I said over the sound of the shower.

"Ok….well. Finish up in there. You'll be late for school and I need the shower." She said and I listened til I heard her door shut then turned off the shower.

"Sorry. I forgot she was here." I said feeling a little guilty as I looked down and saw horde Jackson still was.

"I'm fine. Let's get outta here before she comes back." He said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. I looked at all the muscles in his back taking a moment to take each one in.

"Like what you see?" He said over looking back at me over his shoulder.

"Shut up." I smiled and blushed then realized how naked I was.

"Can you hand me that towel?" I said desperately trying to cover myself.

"Hmmm. No I don't think so." He said before taking the towel and running out of the room.

I was about to yell at him when I remembered my mom was here. So I poked my head out of the door to make sure she wasn't around then quickly ran, butt naked, to my room. When I entered I saw Jackson with a pair of my underwear on and looking through my closet.

"We need to go shopping." he said with a sigh, not liking my choice in clothes.

"What? You don't like my clothes?" I said grabbing the towel that he'd stolen off my bed.

"No it's fine. But you need more variety." He replied finally settling on a plain white shirt with jeans.

"Well sorry we can't all have money like you." I regretted the words as they came out of my mouth. He didn't even look back at me just walked to the window and got ready to jump.

"No! Jackson wait!" I said but it was too late. He had already jumped and when I looked out the window he was no where in sight.

"Fuck!" I screamed in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! I'm gonna try to be a little more consistent with updates. I love reading your guys reviews they make me happy :) <strong>

**So what do you think so far? Amazing? Disappointing? Let me know and I'll improve! I PROMISE!**

**Also I love hearing your ideas of possible scenarios or pairings that could add to the story :) **


	3. Discovered

_**Scott's POV**_

I quickly dressed and got my backpack before exiting my house on my bike, headed to school. On my way to school I heard a loud rumble and looked up at the sky just as it started to rain. Rain came down so hard I was completely soaked within 10 seconds, and still a mile away from school. This had to be some kind of sick joke Karma was playing on me for saying what I said to Jackson and I deserved it. I was a complete idiot wether it was because of our past and all that he's done to me or I was just being a complete jack ass…or I guess it was both. Either way I needed to find Jackson as soon as possible and apologize before he gets any madder then he already is.

A couple minutes later I pulled into the school's parking lot. It was completely void of people. I rode my bike to one of the many bike posts and locked it tight. I walked into school dripping wet with my bag that was also completely soaked. Luckily I hadn't actually done any of the homework I was supposed to so there wouldn't be anything I missed too much. I decided to go to the locker room to dry off before going to class.

When I got to the locker room it was filled with freshmen who were all getting dressed for P.E. They all stopped and stared as I walked into the locker room. I didn't blame them, I probably looked like the biggest freak right now. I walked over to my locker which thankfully didn't have a swarm of little freshmen around it. I opened the lock and grabbed a towel out of my locker before closing it. That's when I noticed someone standing in the corner of the locker room staring at me. But he wasn't staring at me really, more like checking me out. I was flattered at first but as he started to walk toward me I started to panic. Which was ridiculous! I mean he's a freshmen for crying out loud! He should be intimidated by me! But for some reason he wasn't he walked right up to me as I was drying off.

"Hey." He greeted plainly.

"….hey." I replied. He kept staring. Looking me up and down from head to toe.

"My names Luke." He said extending his arm toward me.

"Scott." I said as I took his hand, shaking it.

As I grabbed his hand his eyes glazed over and he let out a shudder. The hand shake lasted a while til finally he pulled his hand away.

"So…whats it like?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Being a werewolf."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER :))))))<p>

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but I plan on releasing another tomorrow. :) Also I have a Twilight slash between Jacob/Seth/Emmett but it has a lot of smut so beware! Go check it out please :)


	4. Starting over?

_**Scott's POV**_

"What?" I started to shake in fear at this boy whom I've never even laid eyes on before.

"Oh, crap. I scared you. Hah, people always say I'm a bit too forward. Anyway don't worry your secret is safe with me." He said patting me on the shoulder before walking away.

"Hey! Hold on a second!" I screamed as he walked into the gym. Luckily I caught him before the teacher noticed and pulled him back into the locker room which was now empty.

"Your going to make me late." He complained.

"How the hell are you so calm about this? Are you a werewolf too?" He laughed when I asked the question.

"No, I'm a witch, or warlock or whatever you want to call it." He said.

"A witch? You expect me to believe that?" I accused.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" He said leaning in closer to me.

"…what are you gonna do?" I questioned.

"This." He said before touching my chest which was still completely soaked even with the help of the towel. But as I watched his hand on my chest the water around it started to quickly go away. A cloud of steam formed around us and when it had cleared out, I was completely dry.

"Wow." I said in disbelief.

"Cool huh." He said.

"Yeah…but I mean how did you?"

"Magic remember. And that was an easy one. You wanna see something really impressive?" He said before pointing toward the shower room. Every shower turned on and the whole room was suddenly filled with steam. He was still standing very close to me and combined with the heat that now surrounded us and the arousal I could smell coming off of him I was as strung up as ever.

"Looks like your enjoying the heat." He said putting a had on the waist band of my jeans. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to say that I'd just met him and I already had Jackson but as his hand traveled under my shirt all I could think was that I wanted him. Now.

"Wait." I said grabbing his hand."I'm…involved with someone."

"Alright. Well if your ever "uninvolved" call me." He said reaching into my front pocket and grabbing my phone out. He put his number in then handed me the phone.

He turned around and walked out of the locker room and the steam immediately left when he did. What the hell just happened? I met the kid like five minutes ago and he was already pushing me away from Jackson and the worst part was, I didn't really mind. Jackson and I had too much history, maybe I need a fresh start and Luke could give me that.

The interaction between me and Luke must have lasted longer then I thought because before I knew it the bell rang signifying the end of first period which meant they would all be walking back in soon. I needed more time to think before I made a decision about what I was gonna do. So I quickly closed my locker and walked out of the locker room hoping to avoid Luke completely. I didn't have very good luck. I was moving so quickly that I ran right into none other then Luke himself, accidentally knocking him onto the floor.

"Jeez, you could have just told me you weren't interested?" He teased as he got up off the floor.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" I said awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Well why don't you make it up to me. I have no idea where my second class is. Can you show me the way after I change? Plus that way we can talk some more." He said.

"Sure. I guess that's alright." After all I did have some more questions.

"Cool." He walked into the locker room to get changed. I decided to wait outside for him.

When he done changing he walked out and we started our walk to his second period.

"So…" I said trying to fill the strange silence.

"Why don't you juts ask whatever comes to mind? And I'll answer any question." He suggested.

"Are you gay?" I asked.

"Haha, I thought your questions would be based off the fact that I'm a warlock but yes…yes I am gay." He said with a giggle. In all honesty I don't know why I asked such a stupid question I mean he was practically raping me with his hands like 10 minutes ago.

"And you like me?" I asked before realizing how pathetic I sounded.

"Well I only just met you but I do admit your extremely hot and I've heard the rumors about werewolves." He said.

"What rumors?" I asked confused by his answer.

"Nevermind, its not important. But yes I like you. But I thought you were "involved" with someone." He said with air quotes.

"Well I thought I was but we've never really been too close." I said.

"But your closer then we are. I mean we just met like 5 seconds ago." He said over exaggerating a bit.

"True but-

"Ah ah ah. It's my turn to ask the questions." He said.

"Fine. I guess thats fair. Ask away." I said.

"Do _you_ like me?"

"Yes. I think your cute. And you definitely intrigue me." I said looking him up and down. He had messy gelled light brown hair, hazel eyes, I could tell he probably either worked out or did some kind of sport because he had some muscle on him but not too much. He had tanned skin, not as tan as me just a few tones lighter and was wearing jeans, a blue fitted tee, and converse.

"Thats nice. Ummm are you sure were going the right way?" He questioned. I looked around and he was right we were no where near his class and the bell had already rung.

"Crap. We passed your class. I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Hey its fine. I was bored of school anyway. You wanna go somewhere?" He asked.

"Ditch school? Sure why not." I said."But I don't have a car."

"That's alright just follow me." He said taking my hand and pulling me into a near by bathroom. I thought he was going to try and get into my pants but once we got into the bathroom and into a stall he took my hands in his and started mumbling something I couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" I asked but he didn't reply he just kept mumbling. He stopped suddenly and smiled. He opened his eyes and asked me "Where do you wanna go?"

"What to you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Anywhere. Anywhere you wanna go you name it." He said.

"How about my house?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"OK just close your eyes and think of your house. Little details. What does it smell like. What color are the walls. Just concentrate." I closed my eyes and did what he said. It didn't feel like anything was happening but when I opened my eyes to question him we weren't in a bathroom stall anymore. We were in my room.

"Pretty cool right?" He said laying down on my bed.

"Yeah. Super cool. But how did we?"

"Well my magic powered your thoughts and then we phased here. It works faster with supernatural creatures like werewolves or vampires but if we had another witch it would have been even faster." He said siting up. I looked at him and couldn't stop myself before thinking of all the things we could do in my room…on my bed. And before I knew it I had pushed him down onto my bed and was now making out with him.

Instead of stopping me which would have been the normal thing to do with someone that basically attacked you he just continued the kiss reached between us and moving his hands under my shirt. He flipped us over so he was now on top of me, straddling my waist. He whispered something into my ear but I couldn't understand what he said but suddenly every cell in my body was pulsing with passion. I brought his lips back to mine and pushed my tongue against his lips asking for entrance which he was only to happy to give. As my tongue explored his mouth he reached down and removed his shirt. As our lips parted I took my shirt off too. He started nipping and licking my net and jaw which were now dripping with sweat. He slowly moved down my neck to my chest taking one of my dark nipples into his mouth. He bit into it hard making me moan in ecstasy. He did the same to the other before moving down to my waist. He paused his hands at the button to my jeans and looked up at me asking for permission to continue which I gave without any hesitation. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants with ease before removing them from my body completely.

"Your so hot." I said looking down at him as he mouthed my hard dick through my briefs.

I felt him moan around my dick in response, which sent shivers up and down my spine making my throw my head back against a pillow. I suddenly felt cold air on my dick and looked down just in time to see Luke take the whole thing down his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Teeheehee :) <strong>


	5. Knock, Knock Or just barge in

_**Scott's POV**___

I let out a loud groan as he continued to slide his lips over my length. Every thought that went through my head was drunk with ecstasy, even my time with Jackson hadn't seemed this good. It was like every part of me he touched lit up with passion and need.

After giving me the best head of my life for a couple minutes he finally released my dick from his mouth.

"Wow. Well I can't say that didn't work my jaw a little." He said with a giggle.

"That…was…incredible." I said between breaths.

"Well it's not over yet." He said grabbing my dick and slowly started stroking it from base to tip before leaning in and capturing my lips with his.

We started making out passionately never giving one another a chance to take a breath. I reached down to feel his ass when my hand came in contact with his jeans. I quickly moved my hands to the front of his waist and unbuttoned his jeans then slide both his jeans and his underwear down at the same time before moving my hands back to his ass. He moaned loudly as I started to knead his ass between my hands. He slowly started grinding our hard dicks together making a growl erupt from my chest. I thought I scared him with my growl but he just ground our hips together making me let out an even louder animalistic roar. I so badly wanted to be inside of him but just as I slide my finger between his ass cheeks my bedroom door flew open.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. I have a huge english paper due this week and if I write it at the same time as this I'm gonna end up turning in a porno to my teacher. Haha! Well anyway I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions or critics just message me our leave a review :) <strong>

**Question: So who do **_**you**_** think is coming through the door. Jackson? Scott's Mom? Stiles? Derek? Allison? Could be anyone** :)


	6. And it ends with a question

"What the hell!" Jackson yelled as he came bursting through the door. I could see the anger on his face as he ran over to my bed and flew Luke off of me. I looked over to see if Luke was ok but just as he hit the floor he vanished, along with all his clothes.

"Who the fuck was that Scott!" Jackson yelled as his claws extended. He seemed so mad about what Luke and I were doing that he didn't even care that the boy had just disappeared right before our eyes.

"I can explain. Well- not really. But- look Jackson I'm so sorry I don't know why I did it I was just overwhelmed with what he could do and how he made me feel. It was a mistake!" I explained through sobs as Jackson passed back and forth angrily.

He went on like that for what seemed like hours. He looked over at me and at this point I could see sweat start to form on his forehead.

"I-

"Shut up! Just be quiet for a minute I need to think." He interrupted. I continued to watch as he walked back and forth and back and forth til finally he stopped and sat on the chair at my desk.

"Jackson, I'm really sorry. It was stupid and wrong. I jus-

"I forgive you." He said simply, but still didn't look at me. He grabbed my hand and held it in his, which is when I realized he no longer had his claws out.

"Just like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"...yes. Well, kinda, I mean every time that I've fucked up in this short as hell relationship, you've forgiven me. I think we both just need time to adjust to eachother. I mean let's face it before this we were practically trying to kill eachother." He said with a laugh.

"I'm really glad we didn't." I said quietly, as I put my head down on the pillow, hoping Jackson wouldn't notice I was starting to cry.

"Scott, what's wrong?" he said laying down next to me and pulling me into his arms.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy you didn't break up with me." I said looking down at my hands like a little kid.

"Hey," He said lifting my face so I was looking him in the eye "I promise to never leave you, as long as you want me here, this is where I'll be."

I just smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, too afraid my voice would crack if I tried to talk. I turned over and Jackson scooted behind me, spooning me. We sat in silence just listening to each other breathe til the silence was interrupted by a voice.

"How fucking adorable.


End file.
